


The Morning After

by EarthCallingAlice



Series: Catching the Sunrise Series [35]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Character Death, Dark, Guilt, Het, M/M, Mild Gore, Nightmares, No Sex, Open Relationships, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 08:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3761098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthCallingAlice/pseuds/EarthCallingAlice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the wake of the X-Men's battle with Bastion and Kurt's death Logan fights a more personal battle with his conscience. </p><p> <b>FINAL PART OF SERIES!</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure whether I'll continue in this universe. If I DO decide to it will be in a brand new series of stories. Its so heavily tied to current 616 and I've just not been happy with the current stories and characterization and it has just become down right confusing with so many varying interpretations and retcons now. I've just found the current X-Men so unlikable and lacking substance (minus a few bright spots), or the type I prefer, IMHO. Don't mean to offend anyone that does like the current stories - different strokes for different folks. BUT in the meantime I'll be uploading my new series in a slightly AU where M-Day never happened and it will be a more hopeful world (with a fair amount of angst and drama and struggle of course - because its the X-Men's stock and trade) and Kurt and Logan are more mature as people and honest in their feelings - and more committed! I hope you enjoy that one and don't find it too boring. ;) Now onto the final (?) part of this world. 
> 
> Originally published on March 31, 2010
> 
> Disclaimer: Marvel/Disney owns Logan and Kurt.

^^^

Logan sits up swiftly, heart pounding in his chest and sweat pouring down his body. He looked to the other side of his bed. He stared there as if looking hard enough would bring him back. Bring his Kurt back. He reached his hand over to the empty space clutching it tightly. Logan winced painfully and grabbed his chest. He couldn't stop going over that awful day where the X-Men fought Bastion. He couldn't get over the hurt and betrayal in Kurt's eyes. He also regretted how harsh he was. How did he expect Kurt to react after he so casually killed that man? Kurt was still under the impression that he was still operating under his previous code of ethics. The entire X-Men had changed in one minute for him. But, Logan had to act like a petulant ass, expecting instant understanding. But Logan was so used to Kurt's forgiveness that he almost expected it. He should have tried to be more understanding. Logan tried to put himself in Kurt's shoes and he knew he himself would have been angry as well if Kurt had been lying to him. Maybe he did think everything was about him.

A part of Logan felt responsible. If he and Cyclops had been more honest about the dangers from the beginning Kurt may still be alive. He felt Kurt was never given adequate prepping. He didn't even know about Bastion. X-Force had months to prepare but not Kurt, or the others. He was lucky there weren't more casualties. All he cared about was getting the job done and keeping it from the other X-Men. Logan and Scott had become so arrogant in their plans that they thought they were invincible. After another hour of battling with his conscience he tried to go to sleep but Logan would find it waiting for him even in dreams.

^^^

_"Logan!"_

_Logan turns his head to the side in a flash, that familiar beloved voice cutting through his melancholy like a ray of sunshine through dark thunderclouds._

__"Logan!"_ _

_Logan shook, not quite believing it. It seems he was just on the edge of insanity and Kurt comes back... like he always knew he would._

_“I knew it… It had to be a mistake. No X-Man stays down for long. I’m comin', Kurt.”_

_Logan, so desperate to meet his lost lover throws on jeans and nothing else. Already Logan is out the front door but he wonders how he got there so fast. He didn’t remember going down the hall or the stairs at all… but he doesn’t care because his love is back, safe and soon to be in his arms._

__"LOGAN!"_ _

_He was moving at such a fast pace, a pace that didn't seem humanly possible. He looked to the side and he saw flashes of a highway, in fact, it looked like the highway he sped along rushing to meet Kurt at a bar for what seemed like hundreds of times in his life. But instead of arriving at 'The Box' he arrived at the deep forest expanse of Xavier's estate. Logan couldn't help but feel he arrived home. This was the place he thought of when he thought of home. Not Utopia. He looked around, the woods were a lot thicker and denser than usual. He moves faster until finally he comes to a clearing and… Kurt._

_He’s sitting by the lake, back to him, only in jean shorts and black t-shirt; he looks so much like the Kurt from summers gone by. He was beautiful._

_As he approached, hand about to touch his shoulder, suddenly Kurt is up and turned around, ready to greet Logan._

_"Ah, Logan, there you are, Lieber." He holds out his arms. Grinning wide. So wide as if pasted on, like a smile from one of those poorly acted commercials he's seen late at night. The hollowness of it left Logan uneasy but he still had to fight the urge to bundle Kurt up in his arms._

_"Kurt... You're alive."_

_"Ja… I was dead. But I got better." Kurt reaches out his arms, he was covered in blood, three slash marks torn across his shirt._

_"No." Logan paled visibly and began to tremble._

_"Logan… "_

_"No!"_

" _Logan, please. Help me..._ " Kurt falls into his arms and begins to sob. _"Logan... Why did you kill me? I loved you. Trusted you. Stood by you when others have turned away..."_

_“No, I didn’t kill you, Darlin'! What are ya talkin’ about? You sacrificed yourself for me. Everyone.” Logan clutched Kurt to him desperately, on the verge of sobbing._

_"Now I’ve returned to you. Like I promised."_

_“Yeah.” Logan smiled. Stroking his hair._

_"Logan… "_

_“Yeah?”_

_"Why?"_

_“…Why what, Darlin?” He smiled._

_"Why did you kill me?"_

_“I – I didn’t. You know what happened.” No. Logan said to himself. He was going to be honest this time. "I'm sorry I lied to you. I mean it. I'm really sorry. If you knew about Bastion earlier... If only we had prepared better." Logan began to sob for real as he could no longer keep his feelings of pain and guilt at bay._

_"I've joined the club."_

_“W-What? Kurt...”_

_"Logan!" Logan turns around to another familiar voice, suddenly it is fall and Logan is in a garden. And there is Mariko. As beautiful as the day they first met._

_“Mariko…” Logan’s breath catches as he runs to her, and drops Kurt to the ground without a second thought. "Mariko!"_

_She turns and smiles. Logan thought her smile was as eerie looking as Kurt’s was._

_"Logan, my love. You have returned."_

_“Yeah Darlin,’ now we can be together… all of us. Kurt!" Logan looks behind him and Kurt is getting up but his arm is gone. On the ground, now rotted flesh._

_“I've broke, Logan. But I can’t seem to put myself back together."_

_“W-What?” Logan could barely get his breathing under control as the horror mounted._

_"But that’s ok, because you have come back to me. Us. Right Mariko?"_

_"Right, Kurt!"_

_Logan turns back around to Mariko and he gasps. Marikos chest is torn open and blood dribbled out of her mouth._

_"You’ve come back to us."_

_"Now"_

_"We’ll"_

_"All"_

_"Be"_

_"Together."_

_“N-No…” Logan shook his head._

_"Yes, Logan!" Kurt says with glee._

_"Isn't this wonderful, Logan?" Asks Mariko._

_Logan feels Kurt start to kiss his shoulder. "My Lieb. Will you stay?"_

_" **Our** love, Kurt."_ She says as she grabs Logan’s chin and looks into his eyes. _"Why do we put up with him?"_

_"Lord knows, Mariko. He's grumpy, moody, secretive..." Kurt laughs._

_"Come Kurt, lets not be harsh. Logan... You knew why I couldn’t marry you. You said you understood but you hardly visited me."_

_"I-I’m so sorry." Logan said with all the sincerity he could muster._

_Mariko strokes his cheek. "There is just something about him we can't resist. Isn't there Kurt?"_

_"True. There is a good man under all that." Kurt said, before laying a kiss on Logan's cheek. Logan almost melted at both their touch, grateful to receive it._

__

_Suddenly a golden bright flash launches into the sky, setting their surroundings aflame._

_Mariko gasps at this and grabs Logan's chin, putting her hand over his mouth. Terror on her face. "Be quiet, my love! Be still! She will hear you! "_

_“Who, Darlin'?”_

_"The bird!" Kurt yells with joy and points to the sky._

_Logan looks up and smiles. “Jeanie?” As he looks up a bird of fire shoots like a falling star through the sky. Then all turns pitch black. And he yells out and looks around frantically. Kurt and Mariko are both turned to dust, moonlight highlighting every piece of ash. “No!”_

^^^

“Nooo!”

Logan gets up and frantically tries to catch his breath. “Oh… man…” Logan’s voice cracks. He’s back in his apartment and looks over to the side of the bed. Kurt’s old sweater that Kitty gave him was lying there. He grabbed it and smelled it and began to sob uncontrollably, but no one was there to answer but the echoes of the city.

^^^


End file.
